


thighs

by supernormal



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Flirting, Getting Together, I NEED thick gen in my life, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Teasing, and gen’s hopelessly in love with him, has accompanying art, i guess lol, senku is WAY too devilish in this my dudes, skeleton gen is so sexy but just consider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24602278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernormal/pseuds/supernormal
Summary: Gen denies Senku’s remarks that he's put on weight, but he knows just the way to prove he's right.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 84





	thighs

**Author's Note:**

> [here's a little illustration what gen looks like in this fic](https://66.media.tumblr.com/86636daa5cdbc3b2f1760e5b0e64ac6d/0c8aa253b6bd5ac5-bc/s1280x1920/79080edfb6bfc001b7019754f4b1d37d956b20f3.png) (warning for nudity)
> 
> pics of them doing the do in the end note

"Hey Gen, instead of just sitting around like that come help me with this.”

He perked up right when Senku said his name as if he had been waiting for him to call him over all along. Lately It seemed like he had learned to complain less about the work Senku tormented him with. Not like Senku minded, of course. Anything for another helping hand, right?

He skipped up to him and smiled. “How can I help you, Senku-chan?”

“I’ll tell you in a sec.” He leaned over the counter to grab an ingredient that he needed. “Let me just reach by you and get this…”

“Oh, sure.”

Senku accidentally bumped into him while he was stretched over the table, with Gen’s hips being pressed against Senku’s.

Hm.

He squinted at him.

 _Is it just me or does he feel a little…_ softer?

It was pretty hard to tell given the layers and layers of clothing he wore, after all. He hadn't really paid attention before but now that he thought about it Gen felt a little different than the last time they bumped into each other.

Senku casually looped his arm around Gen’s waist and pulled him against his side so that he was basically squeezing him against himself. He ran his hand up and down his body, down to his hips up to his chest.

“Oh, um… What’s up, Senku-chan?” His sleeves were put together and held over his mouth in an effort to hide his blushing face and his flustered grin.

"Just checking something.”

“You know that I only have the usual stuff on me, though,” he laughed. He closed his eyes and leaned into his touch, enjoying his warmth. “You’re just feeling a bit lonely, right? So am I.” He sighed in contentment.

Senku inhaled sharply. “Gen… You've put on weight, haven't you?”

Gen immediately stepped away in offense. _“Eh?”_ He put on the most clueless expression he could muster. “Why, Senku-chan, I don't know what you're talking about.”

He leaned his arm on the table. “Really? ‘Cause when I first met you, you were a lanky skeleton of a man.”

He scoffed and turned away. “Maybe I’ve put on a couple of kilos but it shouldn't be noticeable.”

“But look at you now, though. Looks like I haven't given you enough to do.”

He crossed his arms in defiance, still refusing to look at him. Senku could see that his ears were red with embarrassment, though. Seeing his physical reaction that he usually never showed was exciting.

Senku had an idea. He put the jar he was holding away and gently laid his hand on Gen’s shoulder. He glanced back at him, pouting.

He tilted his head innocently. “Are you mad at me?”

“I… I mean, kinda.”

He gripped his shoulder a little tighter. “Aw, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like that.” He pulled him back to him by his upper arm and hugged him tight, making a point to squish his body against his as much as possible in order to feel him up better.

Gen giggled and hugged him back, under his spell yet again. “It’s okay…”

Senku pecked him on the cheek. “Do you forgive me?”

He looked up at him and beamed. “Of course!”

“I knew you would.” He rubbed his back soothingly. Gen buried his face in Senku’s shoulder.

Senku slipped his hands inside Gen’s overcoat and began to take the sleeves off his shoulders. “Here, let me help you get this off,” he mumbled.

“Already?”

“Yep.”

He wiggled out of his sleeves and dropped his coat onto the floor. Senku slipped his hand through the collar of his yukata and fondled his breasts through his undershirt.

“Mm, so fuckin’ big,” he mumbled.

That comment flew over his head and he just blushed and laughed. “And they're all yours, Senku-chan.”

Senku planted a kiss in the crook of his neck. “Mhm. I know.” He snaked his hands up to the top of his undershirt and began to undo the string tying it together. He got about halfway down before he became too impatient and turned his attention to his exposed breasts. He tweaked both his nipples in his fingers, earning a pleasured whine from his partner. “So sensitive, aren't you?”

“Senku-chan…”

He took off the yukata, leaving him in just his pants and undershirt. “Can you turn around for me now?”

“Hm?”

He spun Gen around so that he was pinned against him and the counter now. Senku hastily undid the straps at the front of his skirt to expose his erection. He rubbed it up against his leg. Gen’s breathing sped up in anticipation.

“I really do adore your body as it is, because…”

He groped his love handles that he just _knew_ weren't there a couple of months ago. “After all…” He positioned his dick against the space where his thighs squished together. “If you really didn't put on all those pounds I wouldn't be able to do _this.”_

He slammed his hips against him so that his cock squeezed through the gap and out through the front.

_“Oh!”_

Senku was right. His cock was nicely stuffed between his thighs with no extra room.

“Feel that? It’s so snug, like they were made just to service my cock. _Hah…_ If I tried to do this a couple of years ago I’d ten billion percent fail. The gap’d be too big.” He tightly embraced Gen from behind to restrain him while he smoothly rolled his hips against his ass. “That’s right, keep your legs together,” He breathed. “As close as you can, okay?”

“Y-yes,” he squeaked.

 _“Fuuuck,_ you’re so wet,” he groaned. “Makin’ it so easy for me to fuck you right now.” Gen could feel Senku’s breath against his face as he rambled on. “You’re actually super into this, aren’t you?”

He weakly nodded.

“What’s that?”

“Mhm.”

“Gimme a better answer than that.”

 _“I fucking love it,”_ he choked out. “Keep going! _Please!”_

He kissed him on the cheek in satisfaction. “That’s a good boy.” He grabbed both of his breasts and roughly kneaded them in his hands. “Wow, these really have gotten so much softer too! I could grope ‘em for hours.” He then grabbed his arms and harshly pulled him back against him as he continued to thrust in and out.

 _“Ah! F-fuck! You're so rough!”_ Gen cried.

Senku rested his chin on his shoulder. “C-can’t help it. You're too good.”

He ruthlessly slammed his hips against him. Gen looked down and watched his cock appearing and disappearing as it slid in and out between his legs.

“Wow, if only you could see the way your ass is jiggling right now,” Senku teased. “It’s so fucking sexy.”

Gen whimpered and pressed his legs together harder. Senku’s cock was rubbing right against his vulva, giving him his own pleasure but also making him crave even more. The more Senku teased him, the wetter he felt himself get.

“Senku-chan, _ah… _move it a little higher,” he breathed.__

__“Mhm.” Senku bent him over the table, not caring that it messed up all his stuff. He fucked into his soft thighs while muttering a stream of praise into his ear. The combination of his cock digging in between his pussy lips combined with his verbal teasing overwhelmed him so much that he could only respond with various moans and whimpers. Being fucked like this was so humiliating but it felt _so fucking good.__ _

__Senku grasped his hips for balance, his fingers digging into his flesh. “Ah… M’gonna cum soon,” he rasped. “Legs closed,” he commanded. His hips stuttered against him as he was starting to lose momentum while his pleasure overtook him._ _

__Gen put his legs together as tight as he could and Senku pulled him back tight against him. He pounded him hard one last time._ _

___“I’m cumming I’m cumming—”_ _ _

__The first shot spurted out from between his thighs and splashed on the floor. He gyrated his hips behind him while the rest of his load sporadically came out. He panted in his ear as his balls were milked dry by his legs._ _

___“Fuck, fuck, fuck… So fucking good,”_ he growled._ _

__All the while, Gen felt himself experience a mini-orgasm from a combination of the excitement and his cock rubbing against his vulva. He trembled in his embrace while they shared in their ecstacy._ _

__Senku pulled out and hugged him tight with one arm while he ran his hand down to feel up his thighs, wetting his fingers with the mix of pussy juice and cum that was dribbling down them. “Haha. See? I was right,” he bragged._ _

__Gen leaned back into his embrace, turning his head back to lean on his chest. “Mm…”_ _

__“Don't worry about it, though… I think you're adorable no matter what.” He leaned in to bump his forehead to his. Gen blushed and nuzzled him back, smiling._ _

__“Senku-chan, I…”_ _

__“And,” he interrupted, “You'll stay in shape with all the manual labor I'm about to assign you.” He smirked, satisfied with that move he just pulled._ _

__He stamped his feet and pulled away a bit. “Ugh! You're the worst, Senku-chan!”_ _

__“Aww, you really think that? ‘Cause I was gonna make you some more cotton candy as a reward for being so good, but I guess if you're gonna say hurtful things like that,” he teased._ _

__He gasped. “No! Please do! I’ll be good! I swear!”_ _

__“…Fine. But only because I'm in a good mood, okay?”_ _

__“Thank you so much!”_ _

__“Mhm.” He tenderly kissed him on the lips. Gen pulled him closer and desperately kissed him back._ _

__Senku wrapped his arms around his waist and gently swayed from side to side._ _

__Then he abruptly stopped. “Um…”_ _

__“What is it now, Senku-chan?”_ _

__His legs wobbled a bit before he crumpled to the floor, gasping for breath._ _

__“What, did the exhaustion finally hit you?”_ _

__He nodded._ _

__“You hid it pretty well.” He kneeled next to him. “Looks like you need to get into shape too, Senku-chan,” he laughed._ _

__“Shut up,” he gasped. He made a grabbing gesture at a cup on the counter. “Water.”_ _

__Gen fetched it for him. “Here you go.”_ _

__Senku gulped the whole thing down. “Thanks.”_ _

__“Better now?”_ _

__He nodded in affirmation, so Gen settled down next to him.. A couple of minutes of silence passed, with Gen staring at the floor and Senku closing his eyes as if he were about to go to sleep._ _

__Gen spoke up. “Oh, um. I wanna have sex normally with you later.”_ _

__He opened one eye. "Sure.”_ _

__His face practically lit up. “Wait, really? You’re saying yes?”_ _

__“‘Course.”_ _

__“O-okay!”_ _

__Gen leaned his head on his shoulder. He couldn’t hide the stupid grin plastered on his face. As he drifted off into a doze, thoughts of what he was going to do with his dear Senku swirled in his mind._ _

**Author's Note:**

> idk
> 
> [pic 1](https://66.media.tumblr.com/894c89a333d38b2126709d7d3d6ed5b0/368c5df9d629b96a-f2/s640x960/33d4dae4160a91d76b296b81e68acc68149ceaf1.png) (nsfw) and [pic 2](https://66.media.tumblr.com/1b4dc81a9bb56956da7ca0af7f5a44e7/368c5df9d629b96a-1f/s1280x1920/4769290623fd1d09652abf5c96fbc4151d0debec.png) (also nsfw)
> 
> follow my [twitter](https://twitter.com/foggytrees) for more art


End file.
